


> Karkat: Go find your moirail.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you've done a pretty shitty job of keeping tabs on your pale romantic partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Karkat: Go find your moirail.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are pretty much the best leader ever. As far as heading a team and commanding it in a victory-ward direction, you are simply the best there is. No one could be possibly be any better than you are.   
  
At least, that’s what you’d like others to think. Frankly, you’re a pretty piss-poor leader, and you know that for a fact. You did a shitty job leading your Sgrub team (‘leading’? More like ‘screaming while running in circles’). You gave the game’s resulting universe cancer. You stood and stared as Jack Noir appeared, and did nothing to save your team. If it hadn’t been for the legions of robotic Aradias from various doomed timelines, you would have all died then and there, unable to claim the ultimate reward that you’d all worked so hard for.   
  
You did an even shittier job keeping everyone safe and sane while you were all stuck on the asteroid together. It wasn’t all your fault, you’ve told yourself that a thousand times. But you spent so long shouting about being the leader, so it  was your responsibility to keep them alive. Things devolved so quickly, it still makes you a bit dizzy. Vriska killed Tavros, Terezi killed Vriska, Eridan killed Feferi and nearly killed Kanaya and Sollux, Kanaya revived as a rainbowdrinker and sawed Eridan in half, Gamzee went beserk and subjuggulated Nepeta and Equius (and you barely managed to shooshpap him to some semblance of sanity before Terezi or Kanaya culled him in response), Aradia came back as the Maid of Time, and now it’s just you, Terezi, Gamzee, Kanaya, and two of the human kids on the asteroid.  
  
Frankly, it sounds like something out of a horrible movie, the kind that you’d never be able to watch, even for the sake of Dave’s beloved irony, but it’s what happened. It’s been a year or so since then, and you really wish that you could move on. You wish that you could be a leader and inspire everyone else to move on from what happened so that you could all prepare to face Jack Noir in the new post-Scratch universe. But then you see Kanaya roaming around, lipstick in hand, intent on doing some “clown hunting”. Occasionally, she’ll stop you and ask If You Possibly Know Of The Whereabouts Of One Gamzee Makara The Same One Who Is Your Purported Moirail, and you tell her the same thing every time: You have no fucking idea where he is. She thanks you for Your Time And Cooperation, and reminds you that she is Just Looking Out For The Safety And Well Being Of Everyone On The Asteroid, but the look she gives you says that she has other things in mind beyond simply locating your moirail. Kanaya doesn’t believe that you’re completely unaware of Gamzee’s whereabouts or his actions over the past year. You can’t blame her for thinking that. You’d be a pretty shitty moirail if you didn’t know where your pale companion was for a whole half sweep.  
  
The truth is, you really aren’t completely sure where Gamzee is or what he’s doing. Ever since Rose and Dave joined the group on the asteroid, and Aradia and Sollux (or what was left of him) left to give the asteroid a push forward and distract Jack Noir, you haven’t seen him. Everyone’s pretty sure that he dragged off Sollux’s dead body, but where he went? You aren’t sure. You haven’t really bothered looking for him, either. You’ve pretty much just figured that he’s doing his own thing, and as long as he’s staying out of trouble, you don’t see any need to see him. But it’s been half a sweep now, and you haven’t seen so much as an empty Faygo bottle or heard a single honk. It’s as if Gamzee’s up and vanished, and the thought leaves you feeling rather unsettled. You figure that now’s as good a time as any to go looking for your moirail. You really should do a better job at this pale stuff; you don’t want to end up being as bad a moirail as you are a leader.  
  
“GAMZEE?” You glance around the shadowy corridor carefully, in case Kanaya’s hiding somewhere. No, no, the hallway’s dark enough that her illuminated rainbowdrinker skin couldn’t be anywhere remotely near here. You’re safe to look for your palemate.  
  
“GAMZEE, IT’S BEEN HALF A FUCKING SWEEP NOW,” you venture, footsteps echoing off the cold floors. A purple hOnK on the wall in front of you tells you that you’re going in the right direction (or, at least, you hope that that’s what it means). You round the corner, feeling the walls on either side of you for some hint of a hidden doorway. A bump or indent where the wall should be smooth, a hidden panel, a keypad, something out of one of your troll movies where the villain hides himself in some secret room in his laboratory, only to be flushed out by a hidden switch stumbled upon by the protagonist’s bumbling companion. “KANAYA’S NOT GOING TO CULL YOU, I SWEAR,” you add as your keen vision notices a stain on the metallic walls. The metal’s dark, almost impossible to see properly in the low light, but it’s definitely purple, the colour almost hidden under a worn covering of green, navy, and mustard yellow.   
  
You give the surrounding wall a thorough inspection with your hands and claws. There’s definitely the faintest impression of a doorway, and you’re certain that your missing moirail is behind it, having some sort of bizarre mIrAcLeSfest with the remains of the dead trolls. You’re definitely sure that he’s got the corpses in there with him; no one’s been able to find them this whole time, and Kanaya seemed pretty pissed off over that, too.  
  
“GAMZEE?” You bang your fist against the wall-that-is-also-a-door. You don’t hear anything inside, but that doesn’t surprise you too much. If it was easy for you to hear what was going on in this hidden room, Kanaya would have already found him. “GAMZEE, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I’LL SHOOSHPAP YOU FOR THE NEXT SWEEP. DON’T MAKE ME DO THAT, I’VE GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN TOUCH YOUR FACE FOR THAT LONG.”  
  
You hear a faint  _thud_ , and it’s definitely not coming from out here in the hallway. In fact, from the sound of it, it’s coming from somewhere in the wall. You pound at the door-wall harder.   
  
“GAMZEE, IF YOU DON’T OPEN UP THIS FUCKING SECOND, I’M GOING TO GET KANAYA TO OPEN IT WITH HER CHAINSAW.”  
  
Your fist hits a new portion of the metal, and the door vanishes, the lights in the hallway suddenly activate, and you’re left staring at the one sight you didn’t want to see.  
  
There’s a scream that tears through the asteroid, shooting its way up from the dingy corridors and into the room where Dave, Rose, and Kanaya were about to enjoy mugs of shitty coffee. Rose winces, mutters where the noise is coming from, but not why someone’s screaming like a monstrous cat that’s had its guts ripped out. Everyone knows it’s Karkat; his voice is always dangerously close to screaming, but this is a new sound from the hot-tempered troll.  
  
They find him in a once-hidden room in a newly-illuminated hallway, cradling a lanky corpse’s head. The bloated face shines purple underneath the white and grey stains of makeup. He’s not screaming so loudly now; the sounds have died off to choked sobs and smaller screams that are equal parts fury and misery. When Kanaya clears her throat, ostensibly to say something to comfort him, Karkat’s head moves rapidly, yellow eyes locking on to the bright-skinned troll’s face. He doesn’t say anything, just points one broken-clawed finger at the wall above his head. There’s a message there (there are messages all over the walls, really), scrawled in a rainbow of colours at first before purple takes over near the end.  
  
 _“mAkE ThEm sToP”_   



End file.
